


Share

by Bittodeath



Series: Daichi Rarepair Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Coming In Pants, Dangerous Behaviors, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn, Riding, Road Trips, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for Daichi Rarepair Week, prompts College AU + Roadtrip.And who says roadtrip says smut (at least I do).





	

If someone were to ask Daichi how he found himself locked in the trunk of a car, he would honestly respond he had absolutely no idea. Because that was the truth, he had no idea why he was there. Well, kind of, but not really. He _knew_ he wasn’t in immediate danger, but one was never too sure. The fact was that Semi had said he wanted to talk to him, and of course Daichi couldn’t say no to his amazing boyfriend. So Semi had led him to his car – how he could drive such a big and powerful thing was still a mystery to Daichi – and opened the trunk. And suddenly two pairs of powerful arms had grabbed him and tossed him into the trunk, which was surprisingly filled with pillows and blankets. Now Daichi wasn’t feeling too bad because the trunk was really, really big and he had no problem moving around, but still. Semi had obviously recruited Ushijima and Bokuto to trap him in there and he was really wondering why.

It had been at least two hours when he felt the car stop, doors being slammed shut, before he actually heard two voices he knew oh too well.

“He’s still alive”, Tendou chirped, and Daichi _knew_ Semi was rolling his eyes. “Hello Sleeping Beauty”, he added with his signature grin.  
“I’m not sleeping”, Daichi retorted. “Besides, do you realize you just kidnapped me?”

Before he could react, he was slammed back inside the trunk, and Semi was straddling his hips. He was surprisingly strong for his frame – not enough to kidnap Daichi by himself, but enough to pin him to the ground.

“Are you protesting?” Semi growled, his voice a low purr as his hands slid up Daichi’s torso, bunching his t-shirt.  
“Absolutely not”, Daichi replied, gulping, and why the hell was he so weak to his boyfriends?  
“Good”, Semi breathed, “because I really want to make out in the backseat with you while Satori drives.”

Tendou snorted at that, and Daichi smiled.

“I like the idea, but where are we going?”  
“No idea”, Tendou shrugged. “That’s what’s funny, isn’t it? The adventure.”

Daichi rose an eyebrow and looked at Semi.

“And you agreed to this?”  
“Yeah”, Semi replied, “Satori can be very convincing.”  
“I bribed you with blowjobs”, Tendou stated, “I didn’t convince you, I bought you.”  
“Oh dear”, Daichi sighed, smiling at his boyfriends.

He loved them. He really did. But Tendou had crazy ideas and Semi was so infatuated with him he’d agree to anything – not like himself was any different, he’d catch the moon for them if they asked him to.

Also he particularly liked how the sun shone around Semi’s head and gave him this little something angelic, which he was absolutely not. He rolled his hips up against him, startling the setter and making him gasp.

“So, are we going or not?”

Semi hurriedly climbed down and they helped him out of the car, taking a deserved pause to drink and eat. He couldn’t help but observe them as they laughed, still wondering how he had been so lucky. They had found themselves searching for an apartment in Tokyo, not too far from their college, and had quickly agreed that a collocation was a good idea for almost always broke students – they wouldn’t be so broke if they shared things. Alright, _things_ quickly included beds because, hey, it was warmer that way. Showers, too. And maybe cuddles and kisses. The thing was, it had happened very naturally and they had been going steady for three years already.

Daichi finally climbed back in the car, but in the backseat this time, Semi quickly joining him.

“This is not very safe”, Daichi said as Semi pushed him against the seats, straddling his thighs.  
“That’s precisely what’s exciting”, Semi murmured, running his hands on his torso, his breathing already shallow. “Kiss me”, he said in a breath, “kiss me Daichi.”

He sounded almost desperate already and Daichi chuckled.

“I haven’t even touched you yet.”  
“He’s been like this since this morning”, Tendou said from behind the wheel, “he’s totally getting off on this.”

Daichi snaked his hand between their bodies, putting it on Semi’s crotch who gasped loudly.

“Holy shit”, he swore loudly, “darling I’m going to take good care of you”, he promised in a sultry voice, rubbing him through his jeans.

Semi whined, dropping against him and mouthing at his jaw and ear and slowly rutting against him.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight”, Semi growled in his ear, “so hard you’ll see stars.”

Daichi’s breath caught in his throat – he knew perfectly how Semi was when he got worked up, and a shiver ran down his spine.

“Yes”, he groaned.

“I take back what I said”, Tendou suddenly said, his voice strained. “I won’t be able to drive for long with you two like this.”

Daichi was about to answer when Semi rolled down his hips against him, making him moan loudly. Semi was panting already, features contorted in a wince.

“You’re not about to come already, are you”, he deadpanned.

Semi didn’t answer.

“Guys”, Tendou said after a few seconds, “I suggest you sit back and buckle up. Police ahead.”  
“Are you alright?” Daichi asked him.  
“I’m fine. I’ve got a raging hard-on but I’m fine. How’s Semisemi?”

Daichi looked at Semi, who had dropped in the seat beside him and was buckling with trembling hands.

“Not too fine, I’d say”, Daichi answered. “Darling?”  
“Daichi please just let me come I can’t take it anymore I can’t-”  
“Darling _we don’t have time_ ”, Daichi said, buckling his own seatbelt.

Semi whined and Daichi looked around before grabbing Tendou’s jacket on the passenger seat and putting it on Semi’s legs.

“Just feign sleep”, he told him as Tendou pulled over. “Luckily I’m no longer in the trunk, it would have been funny to explain that”, Daichi said, threading trembling fingers through his hair. “God Eita you’d better keep your promise I’m holding you to that.”  
“Actually”, Tendou said, “I’d really like to watch you ride him into oblivion.”

Daichi’s mouth fell open but he never had the opportunity to retaliate as the driver opened his window and smiled to the cop.

“Registration papers please, and driving license.”

And still Tendou was grinning, handing over the documents, Daichi trying not to stare too much at Semi who was keeping very still, almost unnaturally so. It felt like time was stretching on and on, like the cops would never go away, and it wasn’t hard to know Semi was probably going crazy. Finally, Tendou started the car again and Daichi sighed in relief.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck” Semi muttered at his side, his breathing ragged, shallow and too quick, and Daichi barely brushed his thigh before seeing his whole body jolt in ecstasy.  
“O-kay”, he said, “Satobabe, did you give him something?”  
“Nothing”, Tendou replied, “I swear. But I may have prepared a special salad.” He winked. “You know, the usual. With things like ginseng, ginger and sarsaparilla.”

Daichi sighed. He should have known. From the moment Tendou had found a passion for plants, he had been trying them out on them. Making “the perfect potion”, he said, and well it _was_ useful, he had a small notebook filled with recipes for different effects. They should have known he’d have something with aphrodisiacs. _Daichi_ should have known since the time he had tried one meant to relax him and had slept like a log. But no, he didn’t check.

Semi was coming down and he looked so beautiful Daichi’s heart panged. Also maybe he was growing uncomfortable in his jeans. Just maybe. He clenched his teeth, focusing his gaze on the road ahead and willing his cock down. He almost knocked Semi over when he suddenly jumped in surprise: the setter had crawled to his lap and was mouthing at his crotch, smirking, his hair ruffled and looking downright sinful. Semi dragged the zipper down and pulled him out of his boxers, licking softly at the tip, and Daichi had to bite his lips, not wanting to distract Tendou from his driving. His fingers steadily slid down to thread through Semi’s hair, grabbing a fistful of it and tugging him closer. Semi only grinned wider before opening his mouth, lips stretching around Daichi’s cock, and Daichi threw back his head with a moan.

“Shit”, Tendou cursed from behind the wheel. “Shit shit shit Semisemi what are you doing I want more of these sweet moans.”

Daichi yanked Semi’s head away, feeling the shiver that ran through his body as Semi looked at him through lidded eyes.

“Darling”, Daichi said, “you’d better get me ready quickly. Satobabe, please find us a place to park the car.”

Semi grinned and pulled Daichi’s legs on the seat, grabbing Tendou’s jacket and fumbling through his pockets until he found the lube and a condom. Daichi’s hand wrapped around his hand, pushing down the condom.

“Darling”, he purred, “your dick doesn’t need a tuxedo with me.”

Tendou snorted, and Semi gasped lightly before nodding. It wasn’t that often that Daichi was okay with bare-backing – rare, even. The simple invitation was setting him on fire. He quickly pulled down Daichi’s jeans and boxers, tugging on his shoes to get them off before squishing lube on his fingers. He nearly fell over when Tendou braked, the red-head snickering as he glanced in his rearview mirror.

“You have ten minutes, Semisemi”, he chirped.

Semi nodded before pushing a first finger in, watching, raptured, as Daichi gasped and instinctively clenched on him. Daichi was by far the most sensitive of them, which made a deadly combination with Semi’s gifted hands and Tendou’s dirty talk. What they loved the most was wrecking him, though Daichi taking control was also one of their favourites. They loved everything about him, if they were being honest.

Semi thrusted his finger for a moment before adding another and starting to crook them, until he hit that magical spot that made Daichi shout out and arch under him.

“Here, sweetheart?” Semi murmured, pounding his fingers in – he would have loved to take his time with him, but he was already losing control, his other hand digging into the flesh on Daichi’s thighs. “I’ll take good care of you”, he purred, “make you a mess in my hands, and when you’ll think I can’t do anything more, Satori will wreck you.”

Daichi’s breath hitched and Semi slowed down in fear of losing him too early.

“Daichi”, Tendou said, “honey you’ll cry from overstimulation by the time we’ll be finished with you.”

Daichi wanted to curse them, but his head was swimming with pleasure already and he wasn’t sure he could form a coherent thought. He could only hope that Tendou would park the car soon enough. He didn’t have to wait too long. Tendou pushed back and down the passenger seat while Semi climbed in it, and he scrambled through the car to get there too. Maybe bumped his body several times, but it didn’t matter. Semi was settled in the reclined seat now, whit his pants down, and Daichi was hovering over him, breathing hard and ready to break at any given minute.

“You two are sooo hot”, Tendou murmured.

Slowly, Daichi sank on Semi’s cock, thighs trembling on either side of him, his hands braced on Tendou’s seat and the window. He shivered even more when Semi smirked and rested his head in his hands, leaving to Tendou to run his hands up and down Daichi’s body, squeezing warm, firm flesh and digging his fingers into his hips to pull him down. Daichi gasped audibly as Semi fully settled in him, taking some time to adjust to the stretch, torn between keeping his balance and the desire to wrap his hands around his own pulsing cock. He felt warm, too warm already, and he _wanted_. Grunting, he pushed all his forces into his muscles, rising on Semi before sliding back down, quickly setting and unrelenting pace.

“Gods”, Semi breathed, watching him with his lips parted, “you’re beautiful like this.”

The vision was captivating – Daichi bouncing up and down at a maddened pace, chasing his orgasm and always feeling it slip through his fingers. But if he took his hands off from the seat and the window, he was sure to fall off, and he didn’t want that. He bit his lips and repressed tears of frustration, Tendou’s hands doing nothing to help him and instead just sliding up and down his sides, pinching his butt harsh enough to make him gasp, but never where he wanted them the most. The pleasure was verging on painful now, his thighs trembling so much he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to keep the pace.

“Here, let me help”, Semi said, his voice hoarse and rough as he rose slightly, just enough to be able to drive his hips into Daichi.

He cried out when he hit his prostate, doing so repeatedly until Daichi’s entire body tensed as he came, no coherent sounds falling from his lips. The setter exchanged a glance with Tendou, who pushed the seat even more down before helping Semi to flip Daichi over. Daichi looked at them, and mouthed a quiet “no” that only made Semi grin as he hoisted up Daichi’s legs to his shoulders, hips slamming against his hips and making the whole car whine around them. Daichi was crying from overstimulation, fingers twitching, body shaking, and Tendou was a bit frightened by the savage determination on Semi’s face. Daichi came a second time, breathless, triggering Semi’s own orgasm who finally collapsed on top of him, spent.

They started to giggle at the mess of intertwined limbs before Tendou caught their attention.

“Uhm”, he said, sheepish, his face red, “Semisemi, I think I messed up.”  
“What?” Semi asked, laughing, breathless, as he slowly pulled out. “Oh”, he then said when he understood what Tendou meant.

The middle-blocker had his trembling hands cupped around his clothes-clad crotch.

“You came in your pants like a teenage boy”, Daichi deadpanned.  
“You two were too hot”, Tendou whined.  
“Come here”, Semi said, pulling him towards them.  
“It’s too cramped.”  
“Just crush me already”, Daichi said as they both wrapped themselves around him.

They stayed like this in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other’s warmth, before Daichi spoke up.

“Say, actually, it’s getting really hard to breathe and I don’t feel my leg anymore. Also there’s come dripping down my thigh.”

Tendou pulled him in a kiss, slow and deep and passionate, hand cupping his cheek.

“Oh, but I’m nowhere near finished with you, Daichi.”

Daichi smirked and just held them tightly. He was so, so glad they had just decided to share.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
